His name was Jason
by BirdBoyB01
Summary: Jason is back. but hes out for revenge, and he seeks to take it out on Tim. I know Jason isnt in YJ but idc.
1. The kid

**Well. Im not sure if I will make this into a real story but who knows.**

**Don't own anything from DC.**

The Image was burned in my mind. That yellow and black cape, the red tunic. All sent me into memories I wish I had forgotten, yes my time as robin was over.

Heck Its been over for five years since I died at the hand of joker. I knew for certain this kid was new, meaning Bruce had gotten a replacement

It couldn't be dick because well that loser was already 20. Plus wasn't he nighbird? Nighttail? NIGHTWING there we go. Well since Dickie was fine with this new replacement im sure he wouldn't mind if I took him out for a play date.

I was crouched behind a giant water tower one of the hundreds there are in Gotham. Waiting. Waiting for old Bruce to show up in his dumb bat suit and his little birdie following behind him like a lost little duck.

I was good at waiting, being still as a rock knowing they took this path on patrols. But I got bored after 2 hours of staring a nothing.

It wasn't until 11 that I saw him. And it really caught me off guard. Robin, was all alone on patrol…or was he? I couldn't take the risk of Bruce tailing behind him and then get me. i decided to stalk him for a good half hour.

He must have been new since not once did he see me or notice me for that matter. "Bats must be getting lazy in training new robins." I muttered.

Oops that did it. The replacement turned around drawing his staff. "that's new" I called out behind him. Shocked he turned around "who are you!" he yelled. I decided to play around with this new kid.

"isn't it a little late for Halloween" I asked him looking around Gotham you could easily see the random Christmas decorations. Still he remained silent.

We began to circle each other like wild animals fighting for the last piece of meat. "not in a talking move birdie?" I asked.

I saw in the pitch black him raise his hand to his comm. i quickly grabbed his hand and twisted to his back. I think I broke something for I heard his big crack and a muffled cry from him. Oops.

I knew bats would know something was wrong if this bird didn't radio back every five seconds. So I decided to make things quick.

I pulled out one of my best guns and clicked it. That made the replacement stop all together. No cries, no fighting, just silence.

"what's wrong little birdie, I expected you would have gotten out of my grip by now" I teased.

" I'm stalling" he replied…nice. I raised my hand and hit the back of his head with all my force K.O'ing him. I dragged him and like the mastermind I was I began to zip tying him. Now what?

I felt a strange feeling…like I was being watched or something like that…I quickly turned around and found Dick, in his lame Nightwing outfit.

"Let him go!" he yelled and punched my face…well my helmet.

And see that helmet was a piece of crap. And it fell off. Yeah it hurt and I winced and I felt a cut from the stupid metal.

As I looked at Dick he gasped

"Jason?!"

Oh yeah I forgot to mention, everyone still thinks I'm dead.


	2. Tims Time

**Hey im sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been watching the entire series of smallville. And riding my penny board…its robin colors! **

Basically. Im stuck here. Nighthing whatever his name is. Is in front of me and poor replacement in the back. There's only one way out of this situation.

Dick comes barreling at me I had no other choice but to fight him.

In my head I imagine him and me fighting in one of those lame video games. The words fight appear and as soon as id win it would say Red Hood VICTORY! Or something like that.

His fist collided with my head and I caught the next hit. And hit him with an upper cut to the face. I heard something crack but didn't really notice it. By this time he was on the ground.

And being the ever so sneaky he was he kicked the feet right under me. I got up and ran to him punching him with force to match bane.

Of course it would K.O him but hey I wanted to leave now.

As poor dickie lay motionless I walked up to wear Robin is. Or well was. He was trying to crawl as far away as possible which wasn't far.

I turn him over on his back and say

" Having fun?"

No reply just a cold hard look. I pick him up and he isn't that heavy but I decide to comment on it anyways.

"Jeez kid what is bats feeding you!" of course he'd want to leave my grasp and starts squirming. I sigh and throw him off my back and into the ground.

" I didn't want to do this but you gave me no choice"

"You kidnap me. You beat up my brother. And expect me to come willingly!?"

His voice was soft at the first word most likely from exhaustion after that just turned to yelling.

" Come on kid you cant blame me for wanting to talk with the new boy blunder." I said to him, watching him trying to break the bonds on his hands. He spoke. Well more like corrected me.

"boy wonder"

"yeah yeah I know I know"

Anyways I was tired and wanted to go home which he could not see so I knock him out with a swift kick to the face.

I take off his belt just to make sure if he does break out he won't be able to do much without it.

Its then that I realize I have no idea where I parked my bike. So I walk aimlessly just trying to find the stupid thing.

And when I do I realize it was right behind the alley…great

So I pick up the lame robin kid, and strap him to the bike and try to look as normal as possible with a member of the bat family on the back of my bike, at 4 am.

It was a while until he awoke and I was playing with his belt and feeling rather cold since I didn't have my helmet on.  
"well come back to the land of the living!" I say

"Im not dead" he replied

"Whatever, I did some research and found out that you" I said pointing to him " are Timothy Jackson Drake" I finished with a smirk on my face.

The surprise of his face only lasted seconds before he spoke.

"who are you" it was barely a whisper but I still caught it.

I contemplated whether I should tell him. But hey Batman would probably tell him anyhow.

" I am the Red Hood. Former Robin boy wonder and future Batman."I said with confidence.

I could see confusion in his eyes as he took In the information.  
"You're Jason Todd? Im whelmed" he added lamely

I punched his face so hard blood came out his mouth. He and the chair he was on fell. The chair broke and I picked him up by his tunic.

"Listen here I didn't ask for your opinion!" and threw him toward the wall.

I continued beating the snot out of him until he rose his hand to punch me. I was shocked he actually landed a punch but I recovered and kicked his stomach which landed him close to the door.

He got up and flipped over me to his belt. And took out his bo staff which I thought I broke before but I guess bats supplies a lot of them.

I took it in my hands and it him in the head with it. He fell down and didn't come back up.

As I stood there I heard multiple footsteps. I turned to the door as soon as it blew up.

More people than I could count stood there. Including a lame version of superman wonder woman and flash.

Shit forgot about the junior justice league or Young justice as its called.

This should be fun…


End file.
